1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food preparation and, more particularly, to a device which pierces the tough husks of the kernels on an ear of corn on the cob before it is eaten.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there exists many patents for aids in eating corn on the cob, including holders and cornscrews, which are inserted into both ends of the cob to allow one to hold a cob while eating without actually touching the hot and buttery cob. Some of these devices are also adapted to accommodate other vegetables and foods as well. However, the art is devoid of any devices which pierce the tough husks of the kernels on the cob thereby allowing the meat inside the kernel to be eaten.
Every red-blooded American loves corn on the cob. A traditional meal dating back to the Pilgrims, corn on the cob began as an indication of a successful harvest that would suffice throughout winter and has become a symbol of summertime celebration. Gaining its reputation from its fresh-off-the-farm taste, corn on the cob finds its way to America's dinner and picnic tables from mid to late summer, complementing a variety of meals ranging from hot dogs to steak. Unfortunately, however, many people, especially the elderly have difficulty eating corn on the cob as it is often difficult for them to bite into the kernels and remove them from the cob. As these people typically are in a weakened state and require the use of dentures, they have difficulty eating specially prepared foods, let alone corn on the cob. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the elderly or those requiring the use of dentures can eat corn on the cob easily and comfortably. The development of the Kernel Buster fulfills this need.
The difficulty that persons of advanced age or requiring the use of dentures experience in eating corn on the cob stems from the fact that corn kernels consist of tough outer shells that house the tasty meat. In eating corn on the cob, one must pierce and break-off the outer shell in order to get at the meat, which requires that a strong biting and pulling force be applied. The Kernel Buster eliminates this need by providing a device that pierces the kernels on a cob, allowing access to the meat simply by applying a light biting force. The device consists of a handled, Y-shaped roller bracket that has a rotatable cob cupr on each end. Inserted within the bracket and secured by the cob cups, the device resembles a paint roller wherein, by holding the handle, the cob can be rolled along a flat surface. The device also includes a flat rolling board that has hundreds of kernel piercing points protruding in an upward direction therefrom. By rolling the corn over the rolling board, the piercing points pierce the kernels, leaving them in a state where they can be eaten with ease and comfort, allowing the user to remove the meat while leaving the kernel shell on the cob. Additionally, the roller can be used to apply butter to the corn without getting one's hands messy. As a result, use of the Kernel Buster allows those with limited biting and chewing ability to take part in one of America's most traditional staple foods.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,088,782 Scott February 18, 1992 4,163,575 Reidinger, Jr. et al. August 7, 1979 3,794,368 Majeske February 26, 1974 2,275,536 Maisto March 10, 1942 886,510 Huguet May 5, 1908 187,363 Dixon February 13, 1877 D 374,593 Eggert October 15, 1996 D 331,525 Anderson December 8, 1992 D 306,114 Moll February 2O, 1990 D 274,207 Lenaghan June 12, 1984 D 268,723 Wolff April 26, 1983 D 113,219 Cowins February 7, 1939 ______________________________________